1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device, an image forming system and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Into a recent printing device (printer) as one of image forming devices, an embedded web server (hereinafter referred to as EWS) as a request receiving section is frequently incorporated in order to perform various settings relating to printing.
The EWS incorporated into the printing device is accessed through a browser (web browser) installed in an information processing device such as a personal computer connected to the printing device through a network such as LAN or Internet, and various settings are performed on a web page (HTML page) displayed on a monitor of the information processing device.
Here, the web browser means application soft for browsing a web page. For example, an HTML file or an image file may be downloaded by the browser through the Internet, and the browser may analyze layout of its file, thereby to perform processing such as display or reproduction.
However, when the web page for performing the various setting of the printing device on this EMS as described above is opened to the public on the network, there is fear that a malicious third person may perform an illegal operation through this network by means of an information processing device that the malicious third person is operating.
Specifically, when the third person has known URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of the web page, there is fear that he may gain access to the URL from the browser of the information processing device and may change illegally printing device settings through the web page.
Further, when a memory device (flash memory or hard disc device) is incorporated into the printing device, and stores personal information such as a user's name and electronic mail address, there is also risk that these personal information may leak due to the above illegal access.
In order to secure security of the EWS incorporated into such the printing device, various technologies have been proposed.